Tales from the Earth Kingdom
by beckettlovescastlealways
Summary: My entries for the Avatar: The Last Writer competition. Leading the Earth Kingdom to Victory.
1. Til the end

Team: Earth Kingdom

Round: Mock round (1) (Discovery)

Category: Drabble

Prompt: (title) Til the End

Word count: 649

Please, if this interest you, check out the Avatar the Last Writer contest

here: forum/Avatar-The-Last-Writer-Competition/209605/

We really need people, *motions to the Earth Kingdom which I am the leader of and would love your help winning*

* * *

The engines of the airship roar under them as she and Baatar look upon the domes of Zaofu. One of the other guards, Li Sha,comes up behind them, "We'll be at Ba Sing Se this time tomorrow, Captain,"

"Call me Kuvira, Li Sha." Kuvira's response is automatic, "And thank you, tell the pilot I'll be up there in a minute to talk to him."

"Yes… Kuvira."

Kuvira turns to Baatar, who is still looking upon their… his former home, "Do you want to go back, Junior?" She frowns.

"What?" Suddenly she has his whole attention, "I'm with you, Kuvira," He closes the shade, cutting them off from Zaofu, "Til the end."

"Til the end." She echoes nodding slowly.

•••••

The soldiers are celebrating, "Congrats President!" Sota yells, already seemingly drunk, the twenty-fourth state had just joined, fifteen months and they're 50 percent done.

"Kuvira." She corrects, though they don't hear her, the interim in front of her name has been disappearing more and more lately.

"Hey," Baatar smiles, sitting by her.

"Hey," she smiles back, taking the offered alcohol, "How many troops will we be down tomorrow?"

"Oh," he shrugs, "Probably half, though not your favorite if that makes it better."

"Bolin's a good kid, your sister chose well."

"Yeah." he nods.

Then Kuvira leans closer, biting her lip. She then sighs, she's never gotten anywhere by waiting for what she wants. She pulls Baatar's head to face her, before closing the distance between them with a kiss "Baatar, I want you, til the end."

"Til the end," he repeats, pushing his glasses back fully on, "I can do that."

Come morning if they want to go back, she'll blame the alcohol, no one would dare mention the still full cup.

•••••

The train rumbles under her feet as they leave the next piece of the reunification project. "Everything's ready, Great Uniter," a lieutenant, Hirra or Hirrim or something.

She wants to correct him, but then, Great Uniter, dictator, both help the further she gets into the campaign, it's not worth her breath, "Baatar is looking for you, he's in your room."

Kuvira nods, "I'll go there in a minute." She rolls up the map, "There's always tomorrow."

"What's up, Baatar?" Korra asks, opening the door to her quarters. There's a table with a single rose, it looks like a scene from one of Varrick's more cliche movers.

She raises an eyebrow, looking at Baatar, "What's this?" She asks, removing her gloves.

"A date," He smiles, "It's been a while."

"I'm sorry, the reuni-"

"I get it," he laughs, "I've just missed you. Sit." He motions to one of the seats, "Red or White?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay," he nods, turning back to face her, "Marry me," he gets down on one knee, "You're my family, I love you. Let's make it official. Marry me Kuvira."

She only nods, not trusting herself to speak as he puts the platinum band on her finger, "Til the end?" She asks.

"Til the end," He promises.

•••••

She stands alone in the cockpit of the spirit mecha. She waits for the lieutenant to find the source of the call.

"Forget the United Republic; we have our empire! We have each other. Let's go back home and get married. The only thing that matters is that we're together for the rest of our lives." Baatar's voice fills the cabin.

"We've identified their position, Great Uniter." The lieutenant that she can't even remember the name of tells her.

She closes her eyes, flipping the radio back on, You're right. This city isn't worth sacrificing our life together. I love you, Baatar. Til the end."

"Til the end." Baatar repeats.

She closes the line, "Fire," the Great United orders as Kuvira feels sick, thankfully her voice doesn't shake. She can't abandon her people, not again. "Til the end." She breathes, aiming for the building, "Now's the end." She apologizes.


	2. Friends and Enemies (Pt 1)

A/N- Round 1

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Pairing Korra/Asami

Words: 647

other: AU- based on but on the Tumblr Xia Bau's Grove but in general, RedLotus!Korra, EqualistLeader!Asami, TriadeBoss!Mako, Councilman!Bolin and RCPD!Kuvira, along with some very different histories.

* * *

"Ready?" Asami asks, threading her fingers through Korra's as they walk towards Kwong's, Councilman Bolin's treat.

Korra bites the tip of her tongue sharply, the idea of being so close to the heads so many of Republic City's leaders. It'd so easy to end them, no, that'd just put them back at square one, she smiles, "Yeah," she squeezes Asami's hand, only letting go to open the door, before being quickly ushered to a table in the far back of the restaurant.

Korra quickly takes in her surrounding, 2 doors and several windows, before letting her eyes fall to the table where four figures talk amicably, the two men sit side by side, one, Mako of the triple threats, everything about him breathes power, everything about him as dangerous as his lightning, the other, their host for the evening, councilor Bolin, a very different type of danger than his brother, less direct but just as present, but then she can't say she and Asami don't have the same edge, one that makes the citizens take a few steps to go around them the rare moments they get in public. The other two figures at the table are just recognizable as the brothers, the elder, Lieutenant Kuvira Beifong, daughter of the police chief, and as P'li has told her, much less dedicated to the letter of the law compared to her mother, there was even talk of bringing the officer into their plans, though that thought was quickly squashed. The other, Opal Beifong, one of the new airbenders who unlocked it at the same time she and Zaheer had.

"Asami," Bolin calls, standing quickly, "And good to see you again, Korra." walking around to help the Equalist leader and Korra into their seats before sitting back down himself. Kuvira and Mako both greet them, though neither's gaze break from the door, though Korra can't say her's does either, or Asami's for that matter. Bolin and Opal have no such problem as they fill in the silence, the others filling in bits and pieces here and there. When the meal comes, everyone loosens up a bit.

As the night goes on, Korra feels like if shei was just Korra, Asami just Asami, Mako just Mako, if they didn't have the titles of Avatar, Councilman, Beifong or Sato, that the six of them could've been friends, "I'm actually an earthbender," she responds softly when they turn their questions to her, Opal having already been quizzed as Bolin's new girlfriend.

The glow in Bolin and Kuvira's eyes tell her that was the best element to select, "Can you metalbend?" The next question falls from Bolin's mouth, not Kuvira's, the officer seeming to be content to wait and watch, she can't help but wonder if she knows what her friends, though she quickly decides no. If the stories are true, the lieutenant would not be so comfortable sitting here.

"No, I haven't tried," she shakes her head, feeling Asami's hand grab her leg under the table.

"So, Korra, what do you do?" Opal asks before they get into why.

"Nothing much, here and there, whatever I can do to help." Looking at the time, she frowns, 9:30, the others seem to notice as well, as all but Opal seem to prepare to leave. Goodbyes are quickly said, Korra's smile isn't as tight as it often is. Though as Asami leads her back to their little apartment, the thought settles in her mind, Kuvira, Mako, Bolin, Asami and Opal may be nice; However the police, the Triades, the Council, the Equalists, the elites, they all must fall for everyone to achieve true freedom. Even the Avatar must, eventually, fall. And nothing and no one can get in the way of that.

Closing her eyes, Korra allows herself to fall into Asami's embrace, allowing the world and its complications to fall away for a bit, at least until they have to go to work.


	3. Love and Betrayal (Pt 2)

**Team: Earth Kingdom**

 **Round: 1**

 **Category: Themed (Betrayal)**

 **Prompt: Wedding**

 **Word count: 1,414 words**

 **Other: Using Xia Bau's Grove's (on Tumblr) AU. RedLotus!Korra, Equalist!Asami, Councilman!Bolin, TriadBoss!Mako, RCPD!Kuvira.**

* * *

"Korra!" she tenses, her hand tenses, turning on her heel, ready to firebend the person's face off, "Wow," Opal takes a step back, both hands raised, "Chill out, Wonderbender."

"Oh, it's just you, Opal." Korra drops her hand, smiling slightly, "What did you need?"

"Here," Opal hands her a envelope, "I wasn't sure where to send this, I was gonna send it to Asami, but, then I saw you, so, here."

"What is it?" She asks, carefully looking over the blank white envelope.

"Me and Bolin are getting married, but we're trying to keep it on the down low. A few friends, family, a few of Bo's work colleagues, keep the press out of it."

Korra shifts her shoulders, the bruises from Kuvira's impromptu interrogation from a few nights before and the even worse bruised ribs from the Equalist rally last night. She smiles, this is the best way to prove her loyalty to her friends; she'd have to talk to Zaheer. "I'll be there." She nods, "Do you need anything? Can I do anything to help you two out?" Kuvira may be wary, and Asami may know a bit of her night activities, but apparently she still has the trust of the airbender and councilman, Mako's iffy.

"Nope, just come to Air Temple Island next Saturday."

Korra nods, "Will do."

•••••

The plan was easy enough to plan, though unfortunately there were too many civilians who were gonna be on the island for Korra and Ghazan to just bury it in lava.

So, here Korra is in a dress, holding to Asami's arm as they approach the little island in the middle of Yue Bay as the sun sinks ever lower in the sky.

"Miss Sato," one of the acolytes greets, and you must be Korra," his green gaze turns to the Avatar, "Right this way, Master Tenzin has everything set up on the west side."

The wedding setup is very sparse, nothing less than what she would expect from the Air Nation, maybe room for 30 people after the airbenders and acolytes. Korra smiles, should be easy to make sure there's no collateral damage.

•••••

The ceremony was done before the sun went all the way down, and the guests who can stay are quickly shuffled to the plaza, which is decorated much more than she'd honestly expected. The Councilman and Beifong power playing through much more than it did the ceremony.

Asami has abandoned her, going to talk to Varrick about some project or another. Korra's on the edge of the gathering, looking to the city for the signal. "Beautiful view, isn't it?" A voice says beside her, she turns to find a boy maybe 4 or 5 years younger than her, dressed in air bender robes, "I'm Kai." He smiles offering her his hand. She knows his name, she recognizes the eyes of the forced Earth Kingdom soldier that she, Ghazan and Ming Hua freed along with the thirty or so others.

She takes it, shaking it firmly, "Korra." She waits to see if the boy remembers her, holding back a sigh when he doesn't. Looking back towards the city, she nods, "It is." And it truly is, a mistake though her predecessor made. A bright flash from the end of the docks, their plan is in action, "Think the bride and groom have finished being swarmed by congratulations yet?"

"Why don't we go check?" He responds, turning before she can answer, weaving easily through the crowd.

"Opal," she smiles, seeing the bride nursing some of the nonalcoholic beverages offered, "Congratulat-" the rest of her words are cut off by a searing heat as the Male dormitory begins glowing orange with lava.

 _Show time._

Through the smoke, she can see Ming Hua and Ghazan's figures through the smoke from the lava. Then the popping sound of P'il. Hearing the acolytes and air benders running off, suddenly the plaza is almost empty. She sees Ghazan move to spread the lava as Kuvira moves to attack. Rolling her eyes, she quickly joins the fray.

Seeing a ball of lava approaching Mako's back, she steps in the way, bending it back at Ghazan with practiced ease, who dodges the splashing magma just as easily. Rolling to face her again, bending two more globs of molten Earth her way, winking when she stops it. Before they can continue, a huge wall of earth splits the Red Lotus from the wedding guests. Resting her hand against the wall, she feigns being winded. Looking to one end of the wall, she sees Kuvira and her Mother, along with Opal's mother had bent the wall.

"You can lavabend?" It's more of a demand from the lieutenant then a question, but she nods nonetheless, "Why didn't you tell us?"

She ignores the twisting feeling in her gut when she shrugs, "You didn't ask. Everyone okay?"

Kuvira nods, "Yeah, are-" suddenly she's cut off by a popping, and a loud explosion right next to them. Korra pushes Kuvira away from the wall second before she feels the shock wave hit."

Korra's no stranger to P'il's combustion blast, but she can't remember being on this end of it, she lets out a small scream of pain as she feels her shoulder torn into by rubble that was once wall. Bolin and one of Opal's brothers bend boulders in P'li's direction, though she vaguely hears Ghazan call for their retreat.

Just as quickly as the fighting started, it ended. Jumping over the wall, she cooled the remaining lava as the Police chief bend the wall back down.

Tenzin's sister takes charge before anyone else does, motioning all the injured to one of the dining halls. Despite her shoulder, Korra carefully mills about, helping one waterbender back to her feet despite a burn on her forearm and an air bender who likely hit his head during the first explosion.

"Korra." she feels Opal's hand come to rest on her much less injured shoulder, "You look like a mess, let's go see if Kya can help you out, kay?"

Before Korra can answer, the air bender guides her away, the knot in her stomach grows, "It's fine, Opal, just a few scratches."

"Kuvira has a few scratches, Mako has a few scratches. Your arm looks like it's about to come off." Looking down, Korra finds she's exaggerating, but honestly not that much, her shoulder has more places with skin missing than not.

•••••

"Okay, can I see your shoulder?" A voice that dances on the line of familiar and stranger asks, she looks up to see Tenzin's sister, Kya.

"Yeah," she nods, carefully easing her shoulder free.

"Kay," the waterbender sits in front of her, a bowl of water resting on the floor beside her, "This'll be cold."

 _"Little cold, sweetie_ ," the same voice whispers in the fringes of her memory, she looks up to glowing blue eyes, ones that should've died with everyone else in that fire she started at age 7.

She gasps softly, "Sorry." Kya offers, thinking the cold was the reason for the gasp.

She shakes her head, "You're fine." _They_ _lied_ , _Zaheer_ , _P'li_ , _Ghazan_ , _Ming_ _Hua_. _They_ _lied_ _to_ _me._ _Betrayed_ _me_. Frowning she blinks slowly, _I_ _need_ _to_ _talk_ _to_ _them_ , _I_ _need_ _answers_.

"There, all done," Kya smiles.

Korra gives her a crumpled copy of a smile, _Lied_ _to_. _Betrayed_. She's unsure what to do with the information. As Kya leaves, Kuvira enters, "Hi." She waves, putting the remains of her dress back on.

"Hey," the lieutenant smiles.

"You okay?" She forces herself to think of anything than her allies.

"Yeah," Kuvira nods, "I'm sorry."

Korra furrows her brows, "What? Why?"

"I'm sorry for doubting you. If it weren't for you tonight could've been much worse."

Korra shakes her head, "Don't mention it." She pushes herself to her feet, "I actually have to go." _Liar_ , _traitor, betrayer_ , _betrayed_ , _lied_ _to_.

Kuvira nods, "It's been a long night," she laughs, "memorable wedding though."

"Yeah," Korra nods, _Liar_ , _traitor_ , _betrayer_ , _betrayed_ , _lied_ _to_. She takes a deep breath, "Well, goodnight."

She quickly finds a place on the crowded ferry, she needs answers. But then these questions seem unanswerable except by betrayal.


	4. The Path to Freedom (Pt 3)

**Team: Earth Kingdom**

 **Round: 1**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: interesting seeing you here**

 **Word count: 382**

 **Other: Using Xia Bau's Grove's (on Tumblr) AU. RedLotus!Korra, Equalist!Asami, Councilman!Bolin, TriadBoss!Mako, RCPD!Kuvira.**

* * *

Fire Nation whiskey doesn't hold up to the hype, not strong enough. _They lied. They took her from her tribe, her parents. They lied. They brainwashed her. They lied. They trained her. They lied. They took care of her. They lied. They treated her as a weapon. They lied. They tried to help her. Were they right? Is chaos the path to freedom, is there another way? Was Aang wrong? Or did he know something she didn't_. She takes another drink, the never ending debate has been swirling in her head for over two months.

"Interesting to see you here." Mako says sitting beside her.

She shakes her head, "I don't know what to do, Mako."

"Oh?" The Triad boss asks, motioning his bartender for some sake.

"What I thought was the truth for so long, turned out to be a lie. And if they lied about something like that for all these years, through everything… what if they aren't right about anything?"

He takes a drink, "You know, Korra." He looks around the bar, taking another drink, "In this life, I've found all you have is yourself, your skills, and your gut. Nothing is certain. What's your gut telling you to do?"

She pauses, she has more than herself, she has her past lives, finishing her drink, she needs to meditate, "Thank you, Mako," she smiles.

"Hey, Korra," he calls, "Whatever you do, if you need help. I'll do what I can."

Korra nods her thanks, "I'll keep that in mind."

Behind her Mako finishes his drink in one gulp and leaves to the back room.

•••••

Finding a safe place to meditate was perhaps harder then it should've been, but eventually she goes to her and Asami's apartment.

 _I'm the Avatar._

 _I'm Korra._

 _I'm Avatar Korra._

She keeps her eyes closed, focusing on Avatar Aang.

After over 90 minutes, the Airbending Avatar doesn't answer, no sign, nothing. Sighing she deflates onto her palms, "So I have to do this alone."

Closing her eyes and rubbing her temples, she rests her head against her knees. She can't let the Red Lotus takedown Republic City, not like this, too many people will die as collateral. Her mind made up, she stands, ready to take the weight of the world on her shoulder.


	5. Play Dead (Pt 4)

**Team: Earth Kingdom**

 **Round: 1**

 **Category: Themed (Betrayal)**

 **Prompt: Crying**

 **Word count: 1,104**

 **Other: Using Xia Bau's Grove's (on Tumblr) AU. RedLotus!Korra, Equalist!Asami, Councilman!Bolin, TriadBoss!Mako, RCPD!Kuvira.**

* * *

The road outside of City Hall is silent as Korra and the Red Lotus approach. She knows Bolin and Tenzin left a while ago, only leaving Tarrlok, Natsuki and Katsu and their pages and a few guards. Praying to Raava that her plan works, she watches Zaheer lead the others in as she stays outside, her hood up and a gray scarf covering most of her mouth, she blends in well with the Republic City denizens as the snow has begun to fall.

All too quickly, she hears the explosions and yelling start, "Please tell me I'm doing the right thing," she murmurs as the sirens approach.

Depending how much of a fight the Councilors and guards give, Korra knows the first have fallen. She closes her eyes and sighs slowly as blue and red lights approach.

"Who are you?" Lieutenant Beifong demands, taking steps ever closer. Korra sees she's alone.

"I can't let you go in, Lieutenant," Korra calls solidifying her stance just a bit, she doesn't need to move much to bend.

"What do you mean," Kuvira tenses, ready to attack the figure in front of the door.

"I can't let you go in," Korra repeats Not alone, she sends a powerful wave of airbending at the officer, sending the earthbender sprawling into the street, jumping to dodge the metal bands she flings her way, she quickly approaches the still partially downed Kuvira. Grabbing her wrist as she allows the wind around them to muffle all sound around them, their in their own bubble.

She sees Kuvira bend her armor into a knife, using the very basic metal bending to break it away, "Stop, I need you to stop and trust me," Korra orders, feeling a hint of the Avatar State approaching.

"Why should I even consider that?"

Korra sighs, pulling water from the air to create makeshift cuffs on her wrists and legs, keeping her in a kneeling position. Kuvira gasps, "Your-"

"I am," she nods.

Then she sighs before pulling down the scarf, showing Kuvira who she is, the officer's eyes widen, "Korra, you-" her eyes harden, "You traitor! You're the Avatar! How could you do-"

Korra covers the other woman's mouth, shushing her, "It's best for everyone if you don't yell over the wind. Less death that way." She slowly removes her hand as Kuvira seems to stop talking.

"What do you care about minimizing death? That's what you and your cronies seem to want."

"Nope, I don't. Talk to your boyfriend about that, he's the Triad boss, or the Equalist leader, Asami. Or fuck talk to Bolin, he's the one taking bribes, more blood's on his hands then either of the others," she lets out a bitter laugh, shoving her hood off and running her hand through her hair, "But then you're not opposed to blood on your hands, are you, Lieutenant." She shakes her head, kneeling down to look Kuvira in the eye, "I'm just trying to give everyone freedom, keep the balance. And if I can do it without death, that'd be great. Now, how far away is your backup?"

She knows Kuvira doesn't trust her plan, but being bound, she doesn't have much choice in the matter.

Five excruciatingly long minutes later, the ringing of the sirens start to sound, "Okay, Kuvira." she turns to the officer, suddenly tightening the air around them to around Kuvira. After a minute, it's clear the older woman has forgotten the plan, she steps closer as the police cars come around the corner, "Remember the plan. Play dead." Suddenly Kuvira seems to go limp, Korra catches her, sighing in relief as her breathing and heartbeat are still there.

Leaving the officer on the ground in the middle of the street, she runs into the building, locking all but one of the entrances. She runs down the hall, finding Ming Hua guarding the pages first, "We have two dozen police cars coming, we have to go. Now. We'll meet at the rendezvous location.

The waterbender nods, keeping the people bound before leaving, here's hoping the police listen to her.

The next person she comes across is Ghazan, she repeats the same thing, he leaves just as easily. P'li is harder, but she trusts Korra to tell the truth, leaving too.

Hearing the explosions, Korra doesn't have to find Zaheer, he finds her.

"The police are on to us." He tells her more than asks.

Korra shakes her head, "I can't let you do that, Zaheer," she bows her head, connecting to the Avatar State.

He nods, "I'm sorry it's come to this, Avatar Korra, I had hoped that you could help us more before you betrayed us."

She water bends around him, freezing him solidly to the ground earthbending a bolder towards him, which he dodges, airbending it back at her, just grazing her head, with that hit, any form of control she had in the state is gone. She uses the walls to pin him, knowing it's temporary she's vaguely assuaged by the sound of more people, but all she cares about is Zaheer, she pins his neck down as well, before feeling herself flicker out of the Avatar State.

Looking around at the damage, she feels sick. Now she's the traitor. She just betrayed everything her guardians had trained her. She just truly betrayed them.

Looking around wildly, breathing fast, she spots a window, that's her way way out. She slams her shoulder into it, breaking it easily. Then she jumps, landing on the ground with a small grunt. Gasping for breath, she rests her back against the building wall, she wipes at her face, trying in vain to stop herself from crying. Slowly her breathing calms, at least enough to think. Then she knows what she has to do next, she runs.

She doesn't stop running until she's at the docks, and not even then. Jumping into the water, she's unsure if the water on her face is the tears or the water as she freezes a chunk of water, her way out, a way to keep balance, her freedom.

•••••

The South Pole is cold. Korra has never had reason to doubt that, but her airbending keeps her warm. Some crevice of her mind pulls her though the streets til she's in front of a door. Taking a deep breath she raises her hand before knocking three times.

A woman answers the door, Korra squares her shoulders, "I- I'm," she sighs, "I'm Avatar Korra."

"Korra," the woman gasps, pulling her into a hug, her entire body shaking, she's certain she's crying.

"Hi, Mom." She murmurs softly.


	6. Abandoned

**Team: Earth Kingdom**

 **Round: Round 2**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: (Prompt) Depression**

 **Word count: 619 (not including A/Ns)**

 **Modern AU with Bending**

* * *

Kuvira has no memories of her parents. Many nights racking her brain for a ghost of a face or a whisper of a name, they're never there, never more than the first figures to abandon her.

closing her eyes and sighing, she attempts to turn her focus back on her textbook

She looks down at her arms, the scuffed up timer and the multitude of scars, she can't hold back the scoff looking at the stark black numbers, still vividly counting down, 00025d 18h 02m 42s. What would her soulmate think when they met? What would they think if their time stopped suddenly, if she just died.

The idea of a man with the same time on his wrist, knowing she's meant for him, makes her feel sick. Another way she's a freak, no wonder her parents didn't want her.

She runs her hand through her hair before attempting to focus on her textbook again, she can't fail this test.

•••••

"Kuvira!" The voice calls after class. She attempts to speed up, she can't talk to him today. "Kuvira," he grabs her wrist, she hisses, unsure if it's the sting or surprise. She shouldn't have done that last night, but it helped her focus, she passed the test, she was still on the team.

She gives the architect major a ghost of a smile, "Hey, Baatar," she shifts her bag, tearing his hands away from her wrist, "What's up?"

"Are you okay?" The man asks guiding her slightly away from everyone.

"What, yeah?" She stumbles back a bit.

"Mom wanted me to keep an eye on you, I haven't seen you in like a month."

"I'm fine, you can tell Su I'm fine," She shifts her bag, brow furrowing, "You guys don't have to worry about me."

The boy rolls his eyes, "Of course we worry about you."

"Well, stop." She turns, "Look, I have to go, I can't be late for practice, coach will kill me."

"Okay," he nods, "Just, remember, you can talk to me, Kuvira."

"I'm fine Junior." She snaps pushing past him.

•••••

There's 210 tiles on the dorm room ceiling, 13,440 holes, Kuvira's counted them dozens of times over the semester, sighing, she opens her laptop. After several minutes of browsing, she finds on old documentary of the then up and coming probending player, the Avatar. The great bringer of balance plays basketball, and probending, helps the police on the weekend, defeated the freak Amon, and is going to college in Republic City instead down South where her father is the chief. The mundane and extraordinary all wrapped up in one, admittedly confident, girl her age.

She finally falls asleep to the Avatar's voice discussing her teammates. She never can sleep as well as she does when she's listening to this video, it always makes her calm and safe.

•••••

Today was easier than the past few, game days usually were. Kuvira sighs, running her hand through her hair. Then slowly knocks, once, twice, three times. She hears fumbling behind the off campus house she door before it opens, "Su?" She frowns, the governor was supposedly to be in Ba Sing Se, not Zaofu.

"Well, I thoughtful I'd surprise you two, see your game, then we could have dinner."

Kuvira nods, smiling slightly, "I guess," she runs her hand along her inner wrist, "Um," she licks her lips, "Shoot, I've actually have to go, otherwise I'll be late." She prays that Su doesn't ask why she was here to begin with. Thankfully she doesn't, and Kuvira slips away, she can't tell Su she's gotten bad again.

She's fine, she has to be. She can't drown in this sadness. She can't be abandoned again.


	7. Go, Fight, Win

**Team: Earth Kingdom**

 **Round: Round 2**

 **Category: Themed (hope)**

 **Prompt: Soulmate AU 10.3**

 **Word count: 1831**

 **Modern AU with Bending**

* * *

The bus ride to Republic City from Zaofu is long, they're by far the furthest apart in the conference at an almost 6 hour drive. Leaning her head back, Kuvira curls into her sweatshirt as they just passed Omashu, so she has almost four hits she can sleep before the bus gets there.

Sleeping allows her to ignore her slowly heating up wrist and the ever dwindling numbers on her timer, in less than 6 hours, she'll have proof of the universe's cruelty and without a doubt she's a bona fide freak. She hasn't been to Republic City for a game since freshman year, last year she was in the hospital from a minor car accident and she nearly tore her ACL her sophomore year and was out for the second half of the season.

She dozes rather peacefully for the remainder of the ride, only waking when they pull onto the Main Street of Republic City. Just over half an hour later, they pull in front of the Republic City University Gym, groaning Kuvira stands, grabbing her bag before her and the team are quickly ushered into a locker room.

•••••

Kuvira doesn't look at the other team as they're warming up, except to look over and see Opal in number 04, Su and the Beifongs had been careful not to take sides at all. Privately, Kuvira's certain most of them want Opal to win, she can't say it's not justified.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she sees her timer, 00000d 00h 06m 42s, her hand shifts just enough to cause her to miss an easy shot. Less than ten minutes.

Were her parents soulmates? Meeting too young and then had her too soon? Or maybe they weren't, a couple who thought they knew better than the universe? _Oh that'd be great, a out of soulmate child, a street rat, a charity case. She takes a breath, No, I can't think like that now._ The timer buzzes and everyone clears the floor.

"Captains, please shake hands," she hears the announcer ask. Kuvira rolls her shoulders and walks forward to meet number 23 in the middle of the court. The Avatar, number 23 for Republic city is Avatar Korra she vaguely remembers as she looks to the Junior. She feels her wrist burn as she raises her hand to shake.

"Good-" Korra stumbles over her words, though catches herself quickly, "Luck."

Kuvira vaguely feels herself nod, "Good luck to you, too," she smirks slightly before releasing her soulmate's hand. Shaking her head and ruining back to her team.

"Let's play some basketball!" The announcer yells as the starting lineups are announced.

•••••

For the third time that season, Kuvira fouls out, only four minutes of play left and she's out. Sitting back on the bench she watches their seven point lead turn into a tie by Opal and number 45 and her… Korra pull the Republic City Knights up by one point with less then two seconds to spare, and just like that, 59-60, Republic City won.

It's not hard after the game to convince coach to let her hang out with her sister and meet up with the rest of the team later. As the lady knights pass by her in the hall, she slowly begins to doubt the knee jerk reaction to do so. After almost everyone has left, Kuvira sighs looking down at the worn down timer with its bright red zeros, she gives it a bitter smile, "Should've known." She curses her stupidity, turning to see if she can call Opal to give her directions to the hotel or something.

Suddenly there's a new set of footprints, turning, she sees the Avatar in a Water Tribe Polar Bear Dog's sweatshirt and jean, taking a deep breath, she takes a few steps before smiling, "Hi."

Korra turns, smiling, "Hey." Her voice is softer outside of basketball, even more soothing than the interview from four years ago.

"Congratulations, you guys deserved the win." Kuvira means it, she's never been more okay with losing, the Lady Knights had put up one hell of a fight and it was a close game.

The Avatar laughs softly, "I was so caught up in my head," she runs her hand through her hair, scratching the back of her neck, "Opal really pulled through today." Her look doesn't change, she doesn't know about Kuvira's connection to the Beifongs, a new start, at least to some degree.

"Well," Kuvira shifts her duffle bag on her shoulder, "I hope this isn't too forward, but it's so nice to finally meet you." _It's nice to know you're not as bad as I feared, at least so far._

"You too." The Avatar smiles, "I was actually really nervous to meet you."

"Oh," Kuvira feels her smile drop a little, _you and me both._

"Sorry!" The Avatar apologizes before Kuvira can really respond, "I- I just," that mix again, World Leader, College Student, all in one girl.

"Hey," Kuvira raises her hands in surrender, "No need to apologize, it's fine. Though I hope this isn't too forward, but I'd really like to get to know you?" Take the good as long as she can get it cause Kuvira has had a surplus of bad.

The Avatar smiles easily, "I know just the place, just down the street." She shifts her duffle bag on her shoulder, "I'm Korra by the way, sorry, probably should've started with that."

"Nah, it's fine. Kuvira."

"Kuvira," she echoes, "lovely." She smiles.

•••••

"Okay, I know I said we could hang out, but I actually need to run home real quick first." Korra smiles apologetically as they walk to the edge of campus.

Kuvira can't help the nervous laugh, "You know, you could've just said you didn't want to instead of slipping off now."

Korra actually laughs, "What, no," she shakes her head, "There's just something I have to do. If you don't think it's too weird, you're more than welcome to come, it should take five minutes max."

That's how Kuvira ended up outside the two story house. Korra unlocks the door and holds it for Kuvira, "Naga!" She yells up the stairs. immediately Kuvira hears pounding footsteps before suddenly a great white polar bear dog is inspecting her, "Kuvira, meet Naga. Naga, Kuvira." Kuvira is certain she could ride the creature in front of her easily, so she remains totally still as Naga sniffs, "Naga, leave her be." Korra orders, "I just have to put her out cause everyone's out, then we can go." she goes to open the back door.

"Wait, you just have a trained polar bear dog?"

"Well Bolin has Pabu too, then there's five of us, hence the big house." Korra explains, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Five of you?" Kuvira laughs, "Why so many?"

"Well, Me, Asami and Opal probably could do our own apartments, they boys together maybe could too, but honestly, we're so used to each other and the chaos that comes that none of us really want to." She shrugs, "I'd probably give up meat and return to Air Temple Island before I got a place for just me. Reminds me too much of the South. You?"

"Me and my roommate are almost in different time zones for all we see of each other." She brushes her bangs behind her ear, "I kinda grew up in the Beifong house, with Opal. So the quiet can be nice."

"Kinda?" Korra asks, then catches herself, "Nevermind, forget I asked, that was stupid to ask. You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's fine," Kuvira smiles slightly, _Nice while it lasted_ , "I was a street kid. My parents abandoned me when I was young and from then til Suyin found me when I was eight. I suppose they would have supported me through college but the basketball scholarship made it so I never had to find out."

"I've known you for ninety minutes and I already know your parents were mistaken on that, who would ever not want you."

Kuvira smiles sadly, "You're sweet, Avatar." She looks down at the counter, then at the clock on the stove, "Look, I should probably go, it's late. I'm sorry."

"Here, I can give you a ride," Korra responds calling Naga in.

"No need, I can call a cab or…"

"It's late, and I've helped the police one too many nights to not worry." Korra replies easily, "You can go ahead and call me a worry wart now."

"Nah, it's fine, I'll take the ride."

Korra smiles, "Grab a helmet," she motions over to the door.

Phone numbers, emails and various other contact information is exchanged that night. Kuvira leaves the next morning.

•••••

Just over six weeks later, Korra is done for the year, though Kuvira has two more weeks then her graduation, so it isn't a hard decision for Korra to make the trip to Zaofu before she heads to the South Pole.

Knocking on the apartment door, Korra stands and waits.

"Hey."

Kuvira answers, much less confident then she always seems to Korra, her hair loose and messy, wearing sweats, but the thing that catches Korra's eye is, "You're crying." She frowns.

Kuvira sighs, rubbing at her eyes, "Sorry, it's just. I'm just having a bad day."

Korra nods, "What can I do." She looks over her shoulder, "Do you want me leave or?"

"No. Come in," Kuvira motions. As soon as the door shuts, Korra looks around, "So my roommate went home for a family emergency. It'll be just us."

Korra nods before looking back to Kuvira, "Okay. What do you want me to do? How can I help?"

"It's nothing." Kuvira shakes her head, "I'm so sorry. It's like I said, just a really bad day."

"Okay," Korra nods. Feeling herself close to tears, Kuvira turns in on herself, gripping her arms tightly, she can't cry now. She isn't able to hold it back, it's not as bad as it often is. Before she can make herself stop, she feels arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry." She murmurs into Korra's shoulder as she tries to stop crying.

"I know. It's okay. It'll be okay."

"I hate being so sad all the time." She laughs wetly, "Fuck, aren't I, aren't we, supposed to be happy now?"

"We will." Korra promises.

They sit down on the couch, Kuvira rests her head on Korra's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Korra. She laughs bitterly, "Welcome to Zaofu."

"No need to apologize, we'll figure this out, one day at a time."

"So hopeful." Kuvira laughs, "How do you figure?"

"Well, yeah I hope, but even more so, I know."

"How?" Kuvira demands.

"The universe has given us an advantage, and I'm pretty good at fighting, and I know you are too, even with a disadvantage. So we'll fight, and I have zero doubt we'll eventually win."

"We'll fight and we'll win." Kuvira echoes with a nod, "Sounds like a plan."


	8. New Blood

**Team: Earth Kingdom**

 **Round: 3**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Regret, Garden**

 **Word count: 336**

* * *

"What happened, Korra?" Su hears herself demand as the Avatar holds her sister, her breathing ragged.

Korra pulls some nearby water to cover her hands, moving them across the police chief's head, "Stress, among other things I'd say," she finally settles on, "I'd assume she just needs to sleep it off."

Su nods, motioning to two of the nearby guards, who use one of the metal walls to lift Lin, taking her to one of the guest houses. Bolin helps Korra up before looking out across the meteor garden, "We'll clean up the garden mom," Wei offers motioning to himself and his twin.

The Metal Clan Matriarch feels a hand rest on her shoulder, she looks over to Opal, who's smiling softly, "Come on mom." Her daughter guides her to the guest house where Lin is laid out in the bed, after a bit, Opal leaves.

"What have I done," she whispers into the echoing void, fingers interlocked in front of her as she watches Lin, her face seeming to twist in pain, her breathing still uneven. Eventually, she hears the even sharp click of marching footsteps, "Hey, Kuvira." She doesn't look back at her captain of the guard.

"Would you like me to radio a healer, matriarch?" Kuvira asks as way of greeting, the hand resting on the back of her chair the only break in her professional facade.

"No," she shakes her head, sighing, "I trust Korra. Now we wait."

She hears Kuvira hum and nod, "Okay. I'll clear your schedule for the rest of the day?"

Su feels like her mind is swimming through molasses, she attempts to catch up with Kuvira, "Um, yeah," she runs her hand through her hair before resting her jaw on her hand, "I'll double up tomorrow."

"I'll schedule so you're not working all night, Matriarch." Kuvira responds.

"This coming from you, Captain?"

"It's my job," Kuvira shrugs, leaving the room.

"I'm sorry, Lin." She sighs as she prays to Raava that her sister will wake up soon.


	9. Why Nerf is for Kids (1)

**Team: Earth Kingdom**

 **Round: 4**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Confusion**

 **Word count: 346**

 **modern AU**

Kuvira's eyes feels heavy as she shuffles towards the front door of her house, "Kuvira, hey!" The voice behind her calls.

She turns against her will, "Hey Ope," she smiles slightly, "How was your day?"

"Tenzin gave us another essay on some monk," she shifts her backpack.

"Could've used you or Korra at your mother's office, Varrick was convinced another one of his stupid PR moves would get her the office another six years."

"If only," Opal shrugs, "Any idea what they have planned tonight?"

"Korra's kept her mouth shut, though I don't honestly think either of them know for sure." Kuvira laughs, "Knowing Bolin and Korra we'll know as soon as we get in."

"Well, here's hoping," Opal laughs, opening the door.

They both look around in shock, all the furniture is in disarray, the couch cushions in a pile in the center of the living room, the coffee table on its side blocking half the hall way. All the windows have thick tarps over them and the only light are from Christmas lights along the walls, on the furniture and wrapping around the railing, Music from the speakers making it hard to think,"What the hell?" Kuvira's gaze falls on Opal, who looks just as shocked as her, "Korra! Mako!"

"Bolin! Asami!"

Suddenly a figure moves down the hall, "Time out!" Korra yells, turning on the hall lights enough they can see, "They're here!" She says, grinning widely through the mess of blue face pain, a nerf gun hanging easily from either hand.

"Oh, We get Kuvira!" Bolin yells, his face covered in red stripes at the top of the stairs, a gigantic nerf gun on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Korra laughs, "We've already covered this, ten minutes to explain and prepare then it's back on." Korra tells Bolin as she grabs Opal's hand, guiding her one way while Bolin does the same to Kuvira.

"What's going on?" Opal asks, "Aren't we watching a movie?"

"Oh, eventually," Korra nods, "Put this on," she tosses Opal a black shirt and black sweats, "First we're beating them."


	10. Why UNO is Dangerous (2)

**Team: Earth Kingdom**

 **Round: 4**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt:** 4\. (Line) (Pronoun) moved silently through the house trying not to make a sound.

 **Word count: 994**

 **Modern AU**

Kuvira's convinced this hall is much longer in the near dark, thirty-two steps from Korra's bedroom to the first step she reminds herself, ducking into the bathroom, cursing when her metal anklet clanks on the dial.

Three foam bullets hit right beside her, missing by inches, grinning with an idea, she quickly takes a loud knee, gun aimed at the door, using her free hand to undo her anklet and throws it on the vanity as shifting footsteps make their way upstairs, she aims, barely daring to breath as she tries to hide her glowing ring. She fires her small hand gun all six times, grinning when the figure falls, playing dead. Kuvira laughs softly, grabbing her bullets and the red ring, "Nice try, Ope." She says slipping the ring next to hers.

She moved silently through the house trying not to make a sound. She tries to duck lower than the lights, peering for the figure of Mako or Korra, she slides behind the coffee table as she sees a small flash of red, just in time to avoid a stream of bullets, a few of them bouncing near enough her for her to grab, she grins when the barrage stops, aiming silently for the unhidden red ring.

1

2

3

Hit

Hit

Hit

"Gotcha Mako," she breathes, reloading her gun before slowly making her way down the hall, checking every room she passes to make sure Korra's not hiding before grabbing the ring from Mako, noticing a blue one too, she grabs that one, unsure if it is Bolin's or Asami's but figuring that could be helpful to get them back in.

She turns to try and find Korra, only to freeze when all the Christmas lights go out, the oven beeps once, but the clock is dead, "Shit." She rubs the bridge of her brow, "I think this is fate's way of saying we need to stop, at this rate, someone's going to get hurt."

"Fine," Korra calls, "if it comes back on, we're finishing. I'll go get the flashlights and try the power but I think we may be S O L."

"I'll call for pizza?" Mako offers, pushing himself up.

"We can get the tarps down, maybe…" Opal looks around, but quickly realizes they're on firmly, they'll need light to get them off.

"I'll start the fire," Asami offers, moving towards the fireplace, careful to avoid hitting it with her shin.

"Yep, we're not gonna have power tonight." Korra comes upstairs holding three lanterns and several flash lights and headlamps

She puts the first lantern down before passing the other lights around.

"So, what are we doing now?" Asami asks as the fire catches.

"UNO?" Korra shrugs, "I don't know, telling scary stories to add to the ambiance?"

"Let's make a blanket fort!" Bolin suggests happily.

"You're 22 years old Bolin," Kuvira deadpans, "and you're suggesting we make a blanket fort?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds fun," Korra smiles

Kuvira sighs, "Pull the fireplace close, and let's get started"

•••••

"And done!" Opal cheers as the final blanket is placed, some of them held by pillows, almost 6 are all held up by one of the lanterns.

"I can't stand in here," Mako gripes.

"None or us can, Mako, not even Opal, and she's a midget," Opal hits Korra, "Ouch!" She rubs her arm, glaring slightly at Opal, "Just sit down and grab your hand," she motions to the ten cards.

As the game goes on and the pizza is eaten, the yawns get more and more frequent, Kuvira starts leaning on Korra and Opal's all but lying on Bolin, "Uno!" Mako yells nearly at the same time Opal and Korra call him on it.

"Mako got it." Asami sighs, Korra nods, playing a card, now having 3 left, Kuvira plays a reverse card, passing it back to Korra, who grins, messing with her deck for a moment before playing a draw 4 wild card.

"No, you don't. Green."

"Son of a bitch," Mako curses as he draws four despite the laughs as Opal plays a green 8. Mako grabs one of the head lamps, putting it on, "I'm going to go get a drink, anyone want anything?" He asks, his hand on his knee to push himself up.

"Nah."

"I'm good."

"Uno!" Asami yells

Mako rolls his eyes, "Opal play for me," he asks as Kuvira uses another reverse to send it back to Asami, who cusses as she has to draw, and keep drawing as Kuvira cackles letting her head fall back, almost hitting the bookshelf.

"Okay, Mako," Opal nods, "How many are you at, Sami?" She laughs.

"At least fifteen," Bolin smiles slightly.

"No green yet? Or a reverse?" Korra smirks.

"If I had, do you think I'd still be drawing, Korra?" Asami growls, pulling another card, "Who shuffled this stupid deck?" She asks.

"You did," Mako responds before turning to leave

"Oh, Mako, remember don't stand til-" Asami attempts to remind him, only for him to push himself up, pulling the blankets closer and pulling the pillows and lantern closer to the edge of their stands before quickly dropping down.

"I'll check it when I'm out there." He says before crawling his way out.

"Ha! Got it! Go Bolin!" Asami cheers putting a red nine.

It gets to Korra without trouble, "Uno," she grins and the others groan.

"Sorry guys," Korra shrugs, playing a skip card, "I can't get her."

"Well, that's it," Bolin sighs as he and Korra both put their decks down.

Opal plays for both her and Mako, Korra cheers playing her yellow zero, "Yes, That's the game!" She yells, jumping up, hitting the blanket, there's a scraping sound, then the blankets fall, followed by the lantern with nothing to stop it.


	11. Why Pillow Forts are a Hazard (3)

**Team: Earth Kingdom**

 **Round: 4**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: Lantern**

 **Word count: 850**

 **Modern AU**

The lantern falls quickly, breaking on, instead of on Kuvira's head, shattering as the lantern flickers once before dying.

"Shit," Korra drops to her knee, "Are you okay, Vira?" The others shift around them, shoving the blanket away

"Yeah," she nods, moving her hand to the back of her head, "Just hurts like a bitch," she frowns, seeing the crimson glint in the flashlight light, "That could be a problem," she shows Korra.

"Yeah," Korra nods, "Come on, let's get you to the kitchen," she murmurs, "Bolin, can you get the first aid kit?" Korra asks without really looking at him, not taking her eyes off Kuvira long enough to see Opal and Bolin go off, "You okay to stand?"

"Yeah," she nods, slowly standing at the same time as Korra, Asami stands too.

"Asami, can you go get ice?" Korra asks, hands on Kuvira's hip as she seems slightly dazed

Kuvira takes a step closer to Korra before her eyes roll back into her head and she starts to fall, Korra quickly catches her, shifting her in her arm, "Son of a-" she murmurs, moving towards the couch, lying her down before checking her breathing, "Asami, where's your phone?" She yells looking around the long shadows for any of the phones.

Opal comes from upstairs with the first aid kit, "What happened?" She demands, running down the stairs.

"Looks like it was-" she sighs, "Can you call the ambulance, I think she should probably go to the hospital."

"Yeah," Opal nods, grabbing her phone, "I got it."

Kuvira shifts on the couch, opening her eyes, "What?" She moves to sit up, "'m fine," she mutters.

"Vira, hey," Korra pushes her down, "Stay down, we're going to take you to the hospital."

"'M fine, just a headache, no need for the hospital." Kuvira shakes her head, wincing.

"Please, for my piece of mind?" Korra asks as she slowly stops pushing down on her shoulder.

"Fine," she nods, "Let me sit up, please."

"If you feel light headed you lie back down," Korra tells her, eyes wide in worry.

The sound of sirens slowly becomes audible, Kuvira whimpers slightly, dropping her head onto Korra's shoulder, "Please."

"It'll be okay." Korra promises softly.

•••••

Kuvira hates this, she winces at the sirens over head, "Can we please turn off the siren?" She begs quietly, moving to cover her ears.

"Almost there," The Paramedic offers, checking her eyes, "Still bleeding."

Kuvira nods, closing her eyes to stop the spinning. Riding in an ambulance is not her idea of a good time, this is worse then any injury she got for her 16 years of playing soccer, at least with her knee, the sirens didn't make it worse. She'll have to call Su, let her know she probably won't be in tomorrow… maybe Opal or Korra could, she doesn't trust herself to speak too much without being sick.

When she opens her eyes again, the ambulance pulls to a stop, "Stay lying down, we're gonna move you to a bed, then a doctor will check you out." The paramedic explains, pulling the breaks off the gurney.

•••••

"How ya feeling, Kuv?" Opal asks as she and Korra enter the small ER room.

"Waiting for the MRI to check my um," She pauses, trying to remember the word, "Skull." She shrugs, "Then stitches for the cut and I don't know about the concussion."

"I'm going to call mom," Opal grabs her phone and moves to leave the room.

"Let her know I probably won't be in tomorrow, I'll try though."

"You won't." Korra responds, sitting down beside her.

"Come on, Korra, 'm fine." She promises, leaning heavily on the bed, "It's just these meds."

Opal rolls her eyes, Kuvira's certain she hears her say, "Just fuck and get it over with," before nodding, "I'll let her know you won't be in tomorrow at least." She smiles.

"Traitor." She mumbles, looking at Korra, "You too."

"Hey, I put you here, forgive me for being worried, Vira."

"Ugh, you're lucky you're cute, Korra." She rolls her eyes

"I feel no shame using that to my advantage," Korra smiles softly.

Looking up, Kuvira's drowning in deep blue eyes, "Um," she gulps, leaning forward a bit, now too close to Korra.

"Hey, you okay, Vira?" Korra frowns, leaning a bit closer.

"Yeah," She nods, wincing, "Yeah, I'm good," she pauses, deciding if this blows up she can blame the blood loss or concussion, "Just," she cups Korra's cheek, "You're amazing, Korra," she leans in, closing the distance between them, the fog surrounding her seems to fade away for a moment.

The kiss lasts only a few seconds before Kuvira pulls away, smiling softly, until she looks at Korra. The younger girl is frozen, eyes wide, staring at Korra.

After a moment, Korra seems to shake herself out of her daze, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She smiles softly, "You kissed me."


	12. Why Concussions can be Helpful (4)

**Team: Earth Kingdom**

 **Round: 4**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: "Why are you looking at me like that?"**

 **Word count: 229**

 **Modern AU**

It takes Korra longer then she'd like to speak after Kuvira kisses her, what eventually makes her mouth work is Kuvira, she watches as she pops her knuckles one by one.

Pop

Pop

Pop

Green eyes teary, as she watches Korra through her hair, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She manages to smile softly and not kiss the girl again, "You kissed me."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," Kuvira begins, squaring her shoulders slightly.

"You didn't want to kiss me?" Korra can't stop herself from frowning.

"No. Yes." Kuvira sighs, dropping back onto the bed, "You're one of my best friends, Korra, I can't let a stupid-" she looks at Korra, "I can't lose you."

"You won't." Korra shakes her head, leaning close.

"You can't know that, Korra." Kuvira shakes her head.

"I can. And I do." Korra smiles, "Cause I really like you, Kuvira," she leans in and kisses her, pulling back quickly, "And I look forward to kissing you a lot more, if you'd let me that is?"

"I suppose I can work with that." Kuvira nods.

"Promise me this isn't the concussion speaking?" Korra breathes leaning away just a bit.

"I could never be that out of it." Kuvira laughs once more before kissing her once more.


	13. Playing with Fire

**Team: Earth Kingdom**

 **Round: 4**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt:** 1\. (Speech) "Look at this!" (You can add an action or have this said by two different people )"It kind of looks like—get back!"

 **Word count: 813**

Other: modern AU, first responders

"Okay," Korra calls, looking at the flaming shop, "Me and Opal will take the back, Bolin, you and Iroh strip the wall, we need to air out this fire, Jinora and Kai, you're on the second hose." She looks over to the burning building then the police cars, "Let's do this quick, not let it get any worse." She shifts her mask and helmet on.

The first room they enter is mostly empty, "Hey, Bolin, what do they sell here?" Korra asks as Opal pulls ahead of her, putting out a few small flames before walking ahead into the next room.

"A wood shop I believe." Bolin's voice comes through the radio.

"Um, Korra!" Opal calls, "Look at this!"

Korra slowly moves to the next room, freezing when she sees what Opal wanted to show her, stepping closer to the flames to see through the smoke, "It kind of looks like— get down!" She orders, pushing Opal down and back, "How's the front?" She prays the fire's dying down.

"Can't get a foot hold." Kai calls.

"We can't either!" Iroh reports.

"Okay, well, we have paint, aerosol cans, paint thinner, and flames fast approaching." Korra looks up when the beams overhead crack, "I want everyone out of here, I think this building is a loss." She motions Opal out of there and starts moving herself when there's an explosion, "Shit," Korra cusses before it gets even hotter, brighter, then goes dark.

•••6 months ago•••

"It's just a small kitchen fire, Mrs. Suzuki," Korra soothes the woman clinging tight to her daughter, "We'll do one more sweep but it should all be fine." She smiles, motioning Opal and Kai to double check it before going back to her truck, taking off her helmet and mask.

"Korra!"

"Hey, Mako," she smiles turning to the police office, rubbing at the soot along her hair line, "What's up?"

"Asami already left?"

"Yeah, just a small fire, no need to tie up an ambulance," Korra smirks, "Sorry, lover boy."

"Haha," he rolls his eyes as another officer comes up behind him, "Oh yeah, Korra, my new partner, Kuvira. Kuvira, Captain Korra, Station 23."

"Chief ," Korra corrects, removing her gloves to shake her hand, biting her lip and smiling, "At least as of tonight."

"Nice to meet you, Chief," Kuvira smiles widely.

"New to Republic City?" Korra asks, tilting her head."

"I grew up here. Lived in Ba Sing Se for a while, thought it was time for a change of scenery," she looks Korra over, "So far, best thing I've done in a long while."

•••6 months later•••

"Korra!" Opal yells, pushing debris off her Captain, not getting any response.

"Opal? What happened?"

"We have a firefighter down." Opal picks up Korra with little difficulty, "Get the gurney to the back, Korra's hurt."

"On it."

Opal looks back to the Fire once before shutting the doors, shifting Korra just a bit, "Should've gotten out of here sooner." She breaths

•••6 months ago•••

"I'll give them this," Korra offers, leaning on the bar, "They have decently good alcohol," she smiles, looking to the other person at the bar, "What do you think, Kuvira?"

The police officer sighs, downing her whiskey like a shot, "Great,"

"Mhm," Korra nods, "that's believable."

"Did I ask your opinion, chief?"

Korra looks the other woman over, this is very different from the officer she had met earlier, "Everything okay, Kuvira?"

She laughs bitterly, sipping another whiskey, "I will be sure to let you know when I know." She punctuates the sentence finishing her drink.

•••6 months later•••

The waiting room is quiet. Opal's shoulder is wrapped and in a sling. Mako's pacing the length for what has to be the hundredth time that hour alone. Bolin's dosing off and on in the corner. And then there's Kuvira, whatever finger nails she had at the beginning of the night had been chewed off, her knee bounces wildly as she watches the door. The clock ticks on, it's almost 3 am. The fire was at 11.

"Will you two stop!" Opal demands, looking at the two cops, "She'll be fine." She looks down, biting her lip, "She'll be okay," she whispers again, this time to herself as Mako sits down and Kuvira stills her leg.

Very soon after that, the door to the surgery wing swings open, revealing Korra's surgeon, "She's stable, it was touch and go for a bit but she should make a full recovery." The surgeon tells them with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, Doctor." Mako shakes the man's hand, "Her parents should be here soon."

"You guys can go see her," the Doctor continues, "Room 2373, please no more than two of you at a time."


	14. Gold

**Team: Earth Kingdom**

 **Round: 6**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Gold**

 **Word count: 257**

Gold has always been life changing. For the first few years of her life, Asami thinks gold is a coin, just like silver and copper, it's what her father gives their staff and what her mother gives vendors so Asami can get her sweets.

When she was six, gold changed to pain. It was the burning hot fire that flashed across her face as it ends her mother's life. It's all her father is focused on ad he shuts the office door and it is always in her dreams, her nightmares. Now gold is "Where's the money," and her mother's yells echoing through the house.

Gold again changes when she's seventeen, it's now a probender's eyes. It's her first friendship with people her age that isn't about money. It's "I feel safe with you," and Team Avatar. It's safety and protection and friendship and her anchor in the storm that has become her life. Even through tear filled eyes gold promises to be there, that she still has a place in their little stitched together family. Perhaps gold isn't so bad after all.

Gold gets ever brighter at twenty-two, in the rubble of the city they saved. It's the still fresh wounds of her father's sacrifice and Korra's disappearance. It's the gold shadows across Korra's grin from the portal as they take hands. It's her heart beating so loud she's certain Korra can hear its cadence and the celebration of their friends as they kiss. Suddenly Gold is her second favorite color, behind Korra's deep blue eyes.


	15. Metal is its own element

**Team: Earth Kingdom**

 **Round: 6**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: Moon Peach**

 **Word count: 846**

Kuvira winces as the floor once again groans under her weight. Her skeletal frame and earthbending doesn't even help, this house seems to have the same rules as the rest of the city, no secrets.

Moving as quiet as she can she scans the room before taking another step towards the door to the kitchen. She freezes when a light comes on, "Little late to be up, isn't it, Kuvira?"

"Mrs. Beifong," Kuvira stumbles back, crossing her arms over her stomach, looking down at the ground, "I- I'm sorry."

"Missed you at dinner," the Governor responds, "What happened?"

"I fell asleep earlier and I was hungry and…" she trails off, "I'll go, sorry."

"Kuvira, come sit," the woman pulls a chair out.

She feels every muscle tense before forcing her feet to move to the chair, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I'm so sorry," Kuvira apologizes, fighting the urge to curl into herself, protect herself, she watches the metal on Suyin's wrist, praying the Metal Clan Matriarch will just use her fists not the metal.

"Sweetie, look at me," Su brings her hand to the girl's chin, stopping when Kuvira flinches violently away, almost losing her balance on the chair. Su pulls her hand away, "Kuvira, you don't have to sneak food here. And no one here will hurt you ever," She pulls a moon peach out of her pocket, gently placing it beside Kuvira, "We can go get more or something else if you want, sweetie." Kuvira eyes the fruit hungrily with one eye, with the other she watches Su wearily. After several more moments, Su stands, "I'll go get you something else, wait here,"

Kuvira waits til she hears the door close behind her, before she quickly the peach. Taking a bite of the fruit's sweet flesh, trying to avoid the juice dripping. She finishes the fruit quickly holding the pit tightly in her hands, debating getting up but her…savior's? Next to throw her away? new guardian's? Suyin's order to wait has her glued in her seat.

"We honestly don't have much when it comes to midnight snacks but I think this could work," Su offers placing a small tray of food in front of Kuvira, smiling softly when she sees the peach's absence.

"Thank you," Kuvira looks into her eyes for the first time that night.

"So, I know when I offered you a place here in Zaofu, I said I'd train you, but-"

"You're not going to," Kuvira interrupts, "Yeah, okay," she nods, "I'm sorry for wasting your time. Thank you for the consideration. I- I'll get out of your hair," she stands

"Kiddo, I can't do that if you don't take care of yourself, let me and Baatar take care of you." Su moves to block her exit, "That includes eating. You can't throw boulders and slash metal without energy," dropping to her knees to look Kuvira in the eye, "This is me saying we're both going to have to work to make this happen, Kuvira, kay? I want to train you cause you have so much potential but you have to get a little more rock like to do this."

"Yeah," Kuvira nods, "Definitely."

•••••

Kuvira tries to move silently through the house. The ground yells under foot despite her best efforts. She slips out the closest door, her bare feet pounding into the dirt.

It's easy enough to avoid the guards and get to the meteor garden. She grabs one easily held in her hand, steadying her stance she puts both hands on the metal. She focuses on the feel of the roof yielding under her when she was running from police and guards, the handcuffs growing just enough for her to get out of them and run, the metal bands Su had shot at her, shifting their trajectory as she prayed to the spirits they wouldn't land. Metal has always been something she's sure she can bend, just never consciously. If she's ever going to be strong enough to get Su's approval, secure her place in Zaofu, she needs to be able to happen on purpose not just due to self preservation.

The street lights of Zaofu buzz overhead as she turns all her focus on the metal, trying to feel the earth. Frowning after a moment, she feels the specks of earth, but it doesn't feel right just bending those points, she can feel the grip she can force on the rest of the metal. This is wrong, Su said they bend the earth, but, she twists her hand, and the metal moves. Kuvira grins, metal isn't like mud or even sand, it's its own element almost. She knows this'll change everything, she lets herself laugh lightly, she's going to be the best metalbender ever that's not in Su's family, she's going to earn her place in Zaofu.


End file.
